


cherry blossom crossroads

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Minor Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Kageyama clicked the pen in his hand a few times as he watched Hinata approach, raising an eyebrow at the flowers in his hand.He stopped clicking the pen and looked up, eyes widening slightly at the sunglasses and mask Hinata was wearing. Hinata huffed behind his mask, now was the time to reveal himself.“Ah, are youtheKageyama Tobio? Of the Schweiden Adlers?”Hinata decides to attend a Schweiden Adlers fanmeet with flowers and the promise of a date.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188





	cherry blossom crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! hope u enjoy this little one shot from me :) its very fluffy ! like clouds!

Hinata wasn’t one to tease Kageyama in public.

He often did it in the quiet space of their shared apartment, in the Schweiden Adlers’ locker room after a game, or at a small restaurant where they went on nice dates with each other.

Kageyama would often tease back too, so it was mostly part of their daily banter or their expression of love to each other. It was often light-hearted, and Hinata knew Kageyama liked it as much as he did.

Though, Hinata adored teasing his boyfriend at whatever chance he got. Kageyama’s reaction was, to say the least, very entertaining to him.

So, when presented the chance to go to an Adlers fanmeet on the day of their anniversary, he _had_ to take the chance to go. The thought of seeing Kageyama being asked questions by fans was something he’d love to watch, and he’d get to find out more about Kageyama. 

Hinata decided to call Yachi to accompany him and buy him tickets to the event, trusting her to keep it a secret from Kageyama. 

He wanted to surprise him, maybe give him a small declaration of love before leaving. Then, they’d go home after the fanmeet and have a nice, warm dinner together before sleeping. A good way to spend their anniversary, he thought.

Oh, and Hinata wanted to get Kageyama’s autograph since he constantly refused to give it to him. Hinata guessed it was because Kageyama wanted to tease his boyfriend into trying to find different ways to get it, Hinata knowing Kageyama would give him one eventually.

The fanmeet would be the perfect time to get one, too. Hinata thought the plan to attend was an absolute success.

Yachi called him the day before the fanmeet during his practice with the Jackals, her voice full of excitement.

“Good news, Hinata!” She exclaimed through the phone as Hinata drank from his water bottle. “I got the tickets! No one knows we’re going, so we should be good!”

Hinata smiled, already planning his outfit for the next day. “Ah, yay! Are you going to bring someone?”

Yachi giggled. “Well, I have a date with Kanoka-chan after! I’m sure you and Kageyama-kun have plans, too?”

Hinata didn’t tell Kageyama about his plans for that day, he’d probably tell Kageyama after the fanmeet. “I’m planning a little something, actually! It’s our anniversary tomorrow!”

Yachi gasped, Hinata able to hear her smile behind his phone. “Oh my gosh, that’s so cute! I hope you two have the best anniversary tomorrow!”

“Me too,” Hinata chuckled, seeing Bokuto and Atsumu walking towards him. “Ah, I have to go back to practice, I’ll text you our plan for tomorrow!”

Yachi hummed. “Got it! Good luck at practice, Hinata!”

Hinata said his good-byes and went back to practice, excited to spend the day at the fanmeet with Yachi before going to spend more time with Kageyama. He was, if anything, very excited.

Kageyama must’ve noticed his excitement the moment Hinata stepped into their shared apartment, humming to himself as he took off his shoes.

Kageyama walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, Hinata letting out a loud laugh as Kageyama continued to plant kisses onto his face.

“Hey, Tobio,” Hinata grumbled, laughing as Kageyama pulled away. 

He let out a small breath, Kageyama putting his arm around Hinata’s waist. “You seem really happy.”

Hinata hummed, smiling as Kageyama kissed him once again. “You seem to like it when I’m happy, though! You’re kissing me so much, you must be happy, too!”

Kageyama flushed slightly, averting his eyes as Hinata shoved his practice bag to the side of the door. “Whatever, dumbass. I cooked dinner.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up at that, he loved when Kageyama cooked dinner, even if it was instant food. He kissed Kageyama’s cheek, giving him a small smile. “You got home pretty early if you cooked food. Not a lot going on in practice?”

Hinata kicked off his shoes as Kageyama grabbed his hand, dragging him to the kitchen as he explained why he got home early. “Got a fanmeet tomorrow. Coach let us home early so I bought stuff for curry.”

Hinata snorted, of course Kageyama would make curry. He let Kageyama lead him to the pot where the curry was, the aroma of it reaching his nose. He smiled, pressing against Kageyama and sighing.

“Smells amazing, Tobi,” he commented. He looked up to Kageyama, who was smiling down at him. “What time are you leaving tomorrow?”

Kageyama’s smile sort of disappeared, Hinata immediately feeling guilty for making such a sweet expression go away. Before he could retract his question, Kageyama answered with a kiss to Hinata’s forehead.

“Early morning, maybe ten,” Kageyama replied. “You better be sleeping still. It’s your day off and you should rest.”

Hinata chuckled, as if he would with the plans he had for the next day. “Right, right,” he said, separating slightly from Kageyama and reaching for plates from a nearby cabinet. “Will the fanmeet be broadcasted?”

Kageyama shook his head, stirring the curry in the pot. “Don’t think so, I think this fanmeet is for people who buy tickets to it.” Kageyama stopped stirring the curry and looked to Hinata, pointing his finger at him. “I know what you’re trying to do, dumbass.”

Hinata smiled mischievously. “Oh? What am I trying to do?”

Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re trying to watch it to gather information on the team. You won’t beat me again.”

Hinata giggled, of course Kageyama would think that.

That wasn’t really why he wanted to go to one, but he figured he should humor Kageyama. After all, they had a game together soon. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to win again to get his win streak up, but more of he had other things to think about.

Like their anniversary.

He put the plates he was holding on the counter and put his arms around Kageyama, smiling as he pressed his face to his chest. “Mm, you really think I’d do that?”

“Maybe,” Kageyama mumbled. “I don’t know. You’d do that.”

Hinata hummed. “Ah, but I can’t do that now! You and your ticket fanmeets.”

“They’re trying to keep you out,” Kageyama said. 

Hinata gasped, putting a hand to his mouth as he separated from Kageyama. “They are not! There’s no way your whole team would know of my evil plans!”

“As if you couldn’t make them anymore obvious.” Kageyama gestured towards the plates Hinata put out. “Let’s eat now, Shou.”

Hinata smiled, grabbing the plates and giving Kageyama a big smile. “Yeah! Curry time!”

[yacchan!] HINATA WHERE ARE WE MEETING TOMORROW

[You] AAH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SORRYDFSDF

[You] let’s meet at the flower shop near the fanmeet venue >:)

[yacchan!] got it !!!!

[yacchan!] see u there hinata !!

[You] see u yachi !!!!

Hinata woke up surrounded by a pile of blankets on his and Kageyama’s bed, ones he definitely remembered he didn’t put on last night. He vaguely remembered falling asleep on the couch with Kageyama, but nothing else.

He smiled, knowing Kageyama probably carried him to their bed and put the blankets on top of him. Hinata made a mental note to thank his boyfriend later.

Even if it was his day off, he was really excited to get the day started. He wiggled out of the pile of blankets, put on a black hoodie and sunglasses, got a mask, and walked out of their shared apartment with some money and his phone.

Hinata also noticed that Kageyama’s practice bag wasn't at the apartment, which was odd. Hinata didn't think he’d need his practice bag for the fanmeet.

He walked over to the flower shop, knowing it would be near the apartment. It was a nice day outside, he observed, the sun shining down on him and everyone around him.

He didn’t think it’d be so hot outside, otherwise he would have worn something else to disguise himself. He shrugged it off, maybe the venue for the fanmeet would have air conditioning.

Despite his disguise, Yachi seemed to immediately notice him as he reached the front of the shop, Yachi on her phone. She looked up at him and smiled, putting her phone in her pocket. “Nice disguise, Hinata!”

Hinata sighed, he supposed it was fine if only Yachi noticed who he was. “Thanks, Yachi! I like your outfit!”

Yachi was wearing a pink shirt and white shorts, smiling as she smiled back at him. “Ah, thank you! Today is going to be such a fun day!” She leaned in, putting her hand to her mouth. “Also, Kanoka-chan said she was going to pick me up for our date later! I’m so excited,” she whispered.

“Wah, Kanoka-san is so cool! Where are are you two going?” Hinata asked as they walked into the flower shop.

Yachi giggled. “Well, we’re planning on going to a cafe! Then maybe take an evening stroll if we have time,” she informed.

Hinata faced Yachi, smiling. “Oh! That sounds so fun!”

“Right?” Yachi exclaimed. “It’ll be great! I’ll keep you updated.”

Hinata laughed. “Tell me all the details!”

“Of course I will!”

Hinata gave Yachi a thumbs-up, looking back at the flowers to choose which to buy for Kageyama. He hadn’t bought any flowers for Kageyama since they started dating, so he figured now would be a nice time to get him some.

“What flowers do you think Tobio would like?” Hinata asked, turning to Yachi, who was smiling at him.

Yachi thought for a bit, looking around the shop. “Well, if we’re talking Kageyama-kun, I think he’d like something small. Tulips? Maybe buttercups?”

Hinata hummed, those two seemed like good options, but he wanted to pick something with meaning for him. He walked around the shop with Yachi right behind him, who also seemed to be looking around for flowers.

“Ooh, I should go back here before Kanoka-chan picks me up. I think she’d like a lot of flowers here!” Yachi exclaimed.

Before Hinata could respond, it seemed a store employee beat him to it. “Is that so? Then, I’d suggest a bouquet, Yachi!”

Hinata’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, both him and Yachi turning around at the same time. _“Suga-san?”_ They asked in sync, Hinata’s hood falling from his head to reveal his orange hair.

Sugawara smiled, throwing up a peace-sign. “Hi, you two! What brings you here today?”

Hinata, still surprised about Sugawara being in the flower shop, shrugged and looked to Yachi, who didn’t seem to know what to say. Sugawara caught on to this, chuckling as he crossed his arms.

“I’m taking over a shift here for a friend! This isn’t a new job or anything,” Sugawara explained. “So? What can I do for you two?”

“Ah! We’re here for flowers,” Hinata informed, putting his hood back on. “We’re going to the Adlers fanmeet after this.”

Sugawara laughed. “Well, that explains the disguise. Going to see Kageyama, I assume?”

Hinata nodded, averting his eyes from Sugawara’s. “I want to surprise him. It’s our anniversary,” he explained.

“Oh? Are you have trouble choosing flowers for him?” Sugawara asked, to which Yachi responded, nodding.

“I suggested small flowers? I think he might like them!” She replied, smiling at Hinata for confirmation that he agreed.

He hummed, though he wasn’t sure if he was going to get Kageyama any of the flowers Yachi suggested. “Ah, yes! I’m not really sure what to get, though…” He trailed off.

Sugawara crossed his arms. “Hm, I see. Well, I think I know the perfect flower, then! You mentioned it was your anniversary?”

Hinata nodded as him and Yachi followed Sugawara, who walked deeper into the shop. “Yup! I want to surprise him at the fanmeet today!”

Sugawara laughed, pausing in front of a wall of vibrant flowers. “The disguise makes sense now. Anyway, here’s my suggestions!”

Sugawara gestured to the wall in front of him, Yachi and Hinata scanning every flower as Sugawara pulled out a piece of paper, pointing to a flower in the middle of the wall. “This is a white aster tongolensis, known for being a symbol of love!”

He pointed to another flower, one that was a bit more vibrant and pink. “This is a pink camellia! It actually represents longing for someone, but I think you and Kageyama can somehow relate to that,” Sugawara informed, winking as he moved to the next flower.

Hinata flushed slightly, knowing that Sugawara somehow knew of their relationship during the three years that they hadn’t seen each other. 

Hinata longing to see Kageyama in Brazil, Hinata yearning to be on the court with Kageyama, Hinata hoping to beat Kageyama and fulfill a promise he made long ago.

“I think this flower is perfect, actually,” Sugawara commented before pointing to it, looking at Hinata and smiling. “This is a yarrow, representing eternal or everlasting love.”

Hinata brightened at the words, smiling as he looked at the tiny white flower. “Ah! Yes, I want that one!”

Sugawara chuckled. “Got it, I’ll put it in a tiny bouquet for you.” He looked to Yachi. “Do you want to pick some for Amanai-san? I can hold onto it until you come back later!”

“Yeah!” Yachi exclaimed, smiling as she started to walk forward. “I know the perfect ones, actually!”

Hinata watched as Sugawara followed Yachi to the front of the shop where the more vibrant and larger flowers were. He looked back to the flower that Sugawara was pointing at earlier, smiling at it.

Eternal, everlasting love seemed to describe them, and Hinata knew Kageyama would agree.

After all, with all the time they spent together, with their rivalry and actually living together, how could it not last forever?

Hinata was sure he looked very suspicious with his disguise as he walked up to the venue with the flowers in his hand, Yachi laughing at him from behind.

“Hinata! You lookー” she paused, laughing a bit more. “You look so funny!”

Hinata turned around, blushing slightly as she caught up with him. “This is so embarrassing,” he groaned, putting a hand to his face to remove his mask, putting it on his chin.

“Well, you decided to wear a black hoodie on a very hot day,” Yachi said. “It’ll make you stand out instead of disguise into the crowd.”

Hinata groaned again, he supposed Yachi was right. He thought about his outfit the day before, but he didn’t think it’d turn out like _this._ He rolled his eyes, putting his mask back on. “Well! It’s fine, Tobio won’t know it’s me!”

“Oh! That’s true!” Yachi exclaimed. “You have a lot of your facial features covered. Maybe he’ll recognize your height?”

Yachi handed Hinata the ticket as they got closer to the entrance of the venue, Hinata smiling as he replied. “Actually! I purposely wore one of Tobio’s older hoodies that he doesn’t wear anymore! It’ll make me look shorter and he won’t recognize it’s his!”

Yachi laughed, putting a hand to her mouth in astonishment. “Ah, that makes sense! Kind of? I still think you’ll stand out and Kageyama-kun will know it’s you.”

“I’ll be fine, Yachi!” Hinata exclaimed. “He won’t ever expect a thing!”

They walked into the venue after giving the staff in the front their tickets, the staff telling them to line up for autographs.

“Already?” Hinata whispered to Yachi as they reached the line. “Normally they do a Q&A first!”

Yachi hummed, seemingly familiar with fanmeets. “Ah, yes! Kanoka-chan’s team normally have a Q&A first, but there was one time they had a last minute practice in the morning that they only did autographs!” Yachi exclaimed, recalling her time at Kanoka’s fanmeet.

Hinata sighed, there was always a possibility Kageyama got caught up in an extra unexpected practice. His practice bag wasn't at the apartment, after all.

“I guess he’s going to find out his number one fan is here really quickly,” Hinata said, smiling as he spotted his boyfriend signing a piece of paper next to Ushijima and Hoshiumi.

Yachi laughed, nudging Hinata. “Well, doesn’t it make it better? Maybe he’ll want to leave the fanmeet early and you’ll get to see him sign autographs really quickly!”

Hinata hummed, he supposed such a thing would be entertaining to watch. He gripped the flowers in his hand as the line continued to move forward, Hinata watching as Kageyama engaged in tiny conversations with his fans and signed things like shoes and volleyballs.

Hinata smiled at the sight, it was nice to see Kageyama talk to fans unprompted and make them happy like Kageyama often made Hinata happy. He felt a nudge from Yachi, who raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously at him. “Seems like everything he does makes you fall in love more, huh?”

Hinata knew Yachi was teasing him, but she was _right._ He could stare at Kageyama all day and fall in love further. He hummed at Yachi’s question, watching as Kageyama gave a fan a small smile and signed a volleyball.

Hinata hoped he’d be able to make Kageyama smile even brighter than that, hoping that his surprise would be worth it.

There was a lot he planned to say to Kageyama, but as he got closer, the words he wanted to say left his tongue. It was as if he was confessing to him again during their third year, the way all the words disappeared and he was left with just three simple words.

 _Maybe those words are enough,_ he thought as he and Yachi got closer to the Adlers. _Maybe those words would reach him and he’d understand._

Hinata let out a small breath, what was he so nervous for? Perhaps it was the nervousness of Kageyama not liking his surprise suddenly hitting him, or the way he might not make Kageyama smile with his presence in the fanmeet.

Whatever it was, Hinata did not like it. He just wanted to make Kageyama happy. Would this surprise even make him happy?

“Whatever you’re thinking right now,” Yachi started, surprising Hinata out of his thoughts. “Don’t worry about it. You make Kageyama-kun more happier than you know.” Yachi gave him a small smile and a thumbs-up. “He loves you, right? So when he sees you, I’m sure he’ll be so _so_ happy!”

Hinata’s eyes widened. He chuckled, leave it to Yachi to being the best friend he could ever ask for. “Thank you, Yachi,” he said, looking ahead. “You’re right! Tobio, here we come!”

Yachi laughed. “Yeah!” She exclaimed, cheering as Hinata jumped up. “I’ll be going to Ushijima-san and Hoshiumi-san while you go to Kageyama-kun! To give you two some alone time, of course!”

Hinata nodded. “Sounds good to me! Let’s meet outside when we’re done?”

Yachi gave Hinata another thumbs-up. “Yep! Then let’s go pick up the flowers I got for Kanoka-chan!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Hinata shouted as they got to the front of the line, the Adlers now in front of them.

They all sat at one long table, each of them having a slightly smaller line forming in front of them. Hinata let out a small breath and walked towards Kageyama’s line, watching Yachi walk to Hoshiumi and Ushijima’s from the corner of his eye.

He gripped the flowers in his hand, adjusting the mask over his face that started to fog his sunglasses slightly. 

The moment where he’d come to surprise his boyfriend was now closer than ever, Hinata letting himself breathe slowly as he got closer.

There was no need to be nervous, it was just Kageyama, the person he loved more than anything (except for volleyball, he probably loved both of them just the same, though). 

Hinata laughed to himself, the moment reminding him of his confession to Kageyama. The nervousness of it all, the wanting to leave because he wasn’t sure if his feelings were the best thing to admit to him, it all resembled the day he confessed.

And, honestly, it was terrifying to confess. The moment now was quite similar, but it wasn’t as terrifying.

Though, it was nerve-wracking to not know what Kageyama’s reaction would be.

Hinata let out a shaky breath as he walked up to Kageyama as the fan in front of him walked away. Kageyama clicked the pen in his hand a few times as he watched Hinata approach, raising an eyebrow at the flowers in his hand.

He stopped clicking the pen and looked up, eyes widening slightly at the sunglasses and mask Hinata was wearing. Hinata huffed behind his mask, now was the time to reveal himself.

“Ah, are you _the_ Kageyama Tobio? Of the Schweiden Adlers?” Hinata asked, Kageyama’s eyes widening as he recognized the voice behind the mask. Hinata only smiled, continuing on. “I’m your biggest fan, Kageyama-san! Super big! You’re so amazing! So cool on the court!”

Kageyama blushed, looking straight at Hinata’s eyes even if the sunglasses covered them. It seemed he didn’t know what to say, so Hinata continued on.

He removed his hood, revealing his fiery hair. He then took off his mask and stuffed it into his pocket, putting the flowers on the table in front of him. He put the sunglasses to the top of his head and smiled.

“Happy anniversary, Tobio,” he whispered, loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

And that was enough to get Kageyama to finally say something, glancing at Hinata and the flowers in front of him. “You dumbass,” he said fondly, averting his eyes from Hinata’s as he held his head down. “You absolute _dumbass.”_

At this, Hinata was slightly worried that Kageyama didn’t like what he did. “Ah, should I leaー”

“Shou,” Kageyama said, putting his head back up to reveal the _biggest_ smile Hinata had ever seen from him. “Hey.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, his mouth slightly agape as Kageyama smiled at him. He was so _stunning,_ Hinata stood frozen and watched as Kageyama leaned over the table, pulling him closer.

“You’re my biggest fan, hm?” Kageyama asked, his smile still on his face as he looked at Hinata’s honey colored eyes.

Hinata nodded, finding the strength to smile back at his boyfriend. “I love your smile,” he whispered, glancing at Kageyama’s lips. “Wow, Yama, are you _really_ happy to see me?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’m always happy to see you, dumbass.” Kageyama then seemed to realize where he was and leaned back from Hinata, sitting back onto his chair. “Ahem, flowers? You never bring me flowers.”

Hinata chuckled. “You’re right, I should’ve brought you meat buns instead. It would’ve been more romantic.”

Kageyama hummed. “I wouldn’t mind both.”

Hinata brightened, getting his opportunity to do his next step after surprising Kageyama. “Then, dinner tonight?”

“Are you going to buy _meat buns_ for our anniversary?” Kageyama asked back.

Hinata giggled, he knew Kageyama was trying to humor him. “If you want me to. And, I could get you some warm milk and we can lounge on the couch. Watch some volleyball.”

Kageyama’s eyes brightened at that, nodding as he searched for paper on top of the table. “Can you?”

Hinata smiled, he knew Kageyama would want to do such a thing. He leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. “Of course I can, Tobi. Ah, tonight is going to be so much fun!”

Kageyama snorted, crossing his arms. “Yeah, it is.” He leaned forward briefly, kissing Hinata’s forehead and sitting back into his seat, signing a piece of paper and writing a small note.

Hinata smiled, he really _really_ loved Kageyama’s forehead kisses.

Kageyama handed Hinata the piece of paper and took the flowers in his hand, smiling down at them. “Get going, _sunshine._ Meet you in the apartment?”

Hinata was about to _melt._ Kageyama only used that nickname when he was incredibly happy or when he was trying to comfort Hinata. “Meet you there, Tobi,” he whispered back, still surprised by the nickname.

Kageyama gave him a small smile as he walked away from the tables, the Adlers all watching him as he walked away.  
Well, he’d have to deal with everyone finding out about what happened later.

He walked out of the venue, putting his hood, mask, and sunglasses back on as he looked at the paper Kageyama handed him.

On it was his autograph with a cute heart, which Hinata chuckled at, rubbing the small heart with his finger. He looked on the bottom of the paper for the small note Kageyama wrote, smiling as he read it out loud.

“Happy anniversary, Shou,” he started. “I won’t let you beat me in the next game, dumbass. Here’s to our eternity together.”

Hinata huffed, it seemed they had the same goal of eternity in their minds.

“Hinata!” He heard Yachi shout, turning around to find her running towards him. “You two made a lot of the fans realize who you really were! A lot of people are looking for you now!”

Hinata’s eyes widened. That was, to say the least, very unexpected. “Er, oops. Let’s go back to the flower shop to pick up Kanoka-san’s flowers?”

Yachi nodded. “Yeah! Before everyone finds you, let’s go!”

They ran to the flower shop, hoping no one would notice them leaving.

[yacchan] kanoka-chan says hi !!

[yacchan] [image attached]

[You] AWWW tell her i said hi too !!

[You] ARE U TWO ON UR DATE ???

[You] CUTE !!!

[yacchan] YES WE ARE !!!

[yacchan] shes actually so pretty rn

[yacchan] like ah !!! im so happy to see her

[yacchan] oh ! also got news from suga-san that the fanmeet is over

[yacchan] he found out through ushiwaka-san

[yacchan] which means kageyama-kun should be heading over soon !!

[You] AAAHHH YAY !!

[You] i have everything ready

[You] have fun on ur date with kanoka-san !!

[yacchan] [image attached]

[yacchan] thank u !! heres us doing peace signs :DD

[You] CUTE !!

[yacchan] RIGHT !!!

[yacchan] ok bye now hinata ttyl !!

[yacchan] have fun with kageyama-kun !!

[You] you have fun too yachi !!!

[You} ttyl !!

As soon as Hinata heard the door to the apartment click open, he rushed over to the door, almost tripping on their carpet.

He bounced up as Kageyama walked in through the door with his practice bag and flowers from earlier, Hinata jumping straight into his arms. Kageyama caught him, dropping what he was holding as he spun Hinata around slightly. 

“Dumbass, don’t just jump at me,” Kageyama grumbled, though he seemed extremely happy to see Hinata with the way his wobbly smile appeared on his face.

Hinata laughed, pressing a small kiss to Kageyama’s neck. “Mm, but it’s fun! You always catch me!” Hinata argued back.

Kageyama hummed, putting Hinata back onto the ground as he took off his shoes. “True, but still.”

Hinata pouted. “Oh? Are you saying you don’t want to carry me anymore?”

Kageyama huffed, shaking his head as he averted his eyes. “I’m saying that you need to warn me if you’re going to jump. I need to catch you.”

Hinata put a hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh. “Okay, jumping now, Tobio!”

 _“Shouー”_ Kageyama’s eyes widened as Hinata jumped up high, landing in Kageyama’s arms and pressing another kiss to his neck. 

“Teehee, you caught me!” Hinata exclaimed, giving Kageyama a big smile. “As expected from my amazing setter boyfriend!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Remind me why I’m so hopelessly in love with you again.”

Hinata smiled. “Okay! Shall we take a journey to the couch, my liege?”

“You sound like Tsukishima during our first year,” Kageyama commented as he walked over to their couch, Hinata secure in his hold.

Hinata giggled, letting his head fall on Kageyama’s chest as he looked up at him. “To be fair, Tsukishima was a little nicer than me. He didn’t ask you to take him anywhere.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Right, he never needed to. You just jump onto me and make me walk places.”

Hinata hummed. “Yeah, but you like to bring me places! Remember when you carried me on your shoulders across Karasuno during third year? It was so fun! I was so tall!”

“Won’t deny that,” Kageyama said, giving Hinata a small smile. “We should do it after our next game. Might make the coaches a bit upset, but you’ll be taller this time.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, Kageyama was right. He smiled, cheering with his hands. “Ah, yes! We’ll be the tallest in the gym, Tobio!”

Kageyama snorted. “Exactly. Then we’ll be able to spot Osamu-san and get some onigiri from him.”

“Uwah, post-game date!” Hinata exclaimed as they reached the couch, the milk and meat buns on the coffee table in front of it. “Whoever loses pays.”

“Fine by me,” Kageyama said, plopping Hinata onto the couch. He sat down next to Hinata, putting an arm around him as they snuggled on the couch.

Hinata grabbed the TV remote, putting on a recording of their fellow Division 1 V.League teams’ games. He sat back, munching on a meat bun as he and Kageyama commented on the game.

“Shou,” Kageyama called in the middle of a time out in the game, Hinata humming as he looked up with a meat bun in his mouth. 

Kageyama snorted, putting a hand to Hinata’s bangs and moving some of his hair out of the way, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered.

Hinata swallowed the meat bun, smiling as he pressed himself against Kageyama, smiling at the warmth of his touch. “Happy anniversary, Tobi. Love you.”

Kageyama hummed, drinking of his milk before whispering a small, “Love you too, dumbass,” before focusing on the game. “They switched out their setter, interesting.”

“Mm, yeah,” Hinata agreed, smiling to himself as Kageyama continued to comment about the game.

If Hinata was being honest, his decision to visit Kageyama at his fanmeet was fun and nerve-wracking. 

Though, in the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms, he thought watching volleyball with Kageyama was more fun than teasing him. He felt comfortable and happy, like everything was in place.

And everything would be, for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
